


Marry Me (Again)

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: “Marry me,” Crowley says, chin in hand, watching Aziraphale eat oysters.Crowley’s face is nothing but adoration. “You’re the most wonderful being in existence. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”“Please angel,” Crowley says, and Aziraphale laughs.“But my dear, we’re already married!”“I don’t care,” Crowley replies. “Marry me again.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 202





	Marry Me (Again)

“Marry me,” Crowley says, chin in hand, watching Aziraphale eat oysters. 

The angel almost chokes. “What—what on earth brought this up?”

Crowley’s face is nothing but adoration. “You’re the most wonderful being in existence. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Aziraphale blushes. “Crowley........”

“Please angel,” Crowley says, and Aziraphale laughs.

“But my dear, we’re already married!”

“I don’t care,” Crowley replies. “Marry me again angel. We can renew our vows. It’ll be nice.” 

Aziraphale looks at him softly. “Crowley.......”

“Marry me angel.”

Aziraphale kisses him. “Of corse. Of corse I’ll marry you again. Nothing would make me happier.”

***

“Marry me Crowley.”

They’re in France, and Crowley has just come to Aziraphale’s rescue, and it’s like something out of one of the angels romance novels. He loves it. 

Crowley beams. “Angel....”

“I love you Crowley. With all of my heart.”

“We’re already married angel,” Crowley teases. This is always how it goes. 

“Then marry me again,” Aziraphale says stubbornly. 

“Right here in the middle of the French Revolution?”

“Yes.” Aziraphale looks so determined. It’s adorable. 

“Oh angel.” Crowley takes Aziraphale in his arms and kisses him passionately. The kiss is also like something out of one of Aziraphale’s romance novels, and it’s perfect. 

“Of corse I’ll marry you my beautiful angel. My wonderful, beautiful angel. Shall we leave and do it now?”

And so they do.

***

“Marry me.”

Crowley just helped make Hamlet popular, and it’s another one of those wonderful moments where Aziraphale is falling in love with him all over again.

“Just because I helped make some play popular?” Crowley sounds skeptical, but is grinning madly. 

“Yes,” Aziraphale replies, and gives Crowley a quick kiss. “You’re wonderful Crowley. I’m madly in love with you.”

Crowley laughs. “Well good. I would hope so, considering the fact that we’re married and all.” 

“Does that mean you won’t marry me again?”

Crowley returns Aziraphale’s kiss. “Oh angel, of corse I will.”

***

Aziraphale is sitting in Crowley’s car, the bag of books the demon saved from the bombed church sitting in his lap as he kisses Crowley over and over and over and over again, hungrily, madly, wildly.

“Marry me,” Aziraphale gasps through their hot kissing. “Marry me you wonderful, wonderful serpent.” 

Crowley just hums, lost in the feeling of Aziraphale’s lips on his. “We’re already married,” he murmurs against his angel’s mouth. 

Aziraphale places the bag of books by his feet and moves to straddle Crowley’s lap, his kisses growing more and more passionate each time. “Then marry me again. I want to renew our vows. I want you to know how much I love you.”

Crowley smiles into their kisses. “Alright,” he says, head spinning from all the love Aziraphale is showering him with. “But this first?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale agrees, already working at Crowley’s shirt. “This first.”

***

Crowley is watching a young Warlock play in the garden when Aziraphale approaches.

“You look beautiful,” he tells her. “I mean, you’re beautiful in any form you take, but this one, Nanny, oh you take my breath away.”

Crowley doesn’t move to face him, continuing to watch Warlock, the watchful nanny as always, but Aziraphale sees the blush that comes to her cheeks and the small smile on her lips.

“If you’re here to say what I think you’re going to say, let me beat you to it.” This time she does look over at him. “Marry me.”

Aziraphale smiles adorably. “How did you know?” 

“I’ve known you for thousands of years,” Crowley replies. “Of corse I knew.” 

Aziraphale takes her hand and kisses the back of it. “Of corse I’ll marry you. Shall we go tonight, after Warlock is asleep?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Crowley says. 

Aziraphale turns to go back to the garden, but Crowley stops him. “One last thing angel.” She places a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “There.” 

Aziraphale is blushing for the rest of the day.

***

The world is saved. 

The world is not ending, and relief floods through Aziraphale. 

He turns to Crowley to say something, congratulate him perhaps, only to find the demon down on one knee right there in front of everybody. 

“Aziraphale, we just survived the apocalypse,” he says loud enough for everyone to hear. “And there’s only one thing I want to do.” 

He takes Aziraphale’s hands in his own, and Aziraphale is smiling hard, excited for the words he knows are coming next. 

“Aziraphale, will you marry m—“

“ _Yes_ ,” Aziraphale says, crying like this is the first time Crowley proposed, and he falls to his knees and kisses Crowley like it’s the first time they kissed. 

***

They’re at the Ritz. Everything has been sorted out. Heaven and hell will leave them alone for a while, and again Crowley is watching Aziraphale eat, chin in hand, lovestruck look on his face. 

“Marry me,” he says, eyes behind his sunglasses so full of love. 

Aziraphale does that little smile he does, the playful one, the one that always gets Crowley’s heart racing. “We’re already married.”

Crowley let’s out a dreamy little sigh. “Don’t care. Marry me again.” 

Again Aziraphale gives him that little smile, and Crowley’s heart nearly bursts right out of his chest. 

“As if I could ever say no to you,” Aziraphale says softly. He covers Crowley’s free hand with his own. “Of corse I’ll marry you again. Nothing would make me happier.” 


End file.
